Rien n'est jamais oublié
by Amande91
Summary: Depuis qu'un sorcier s'est réveillé d'une longue régénération de ses pouvoirs, la Reine Clarion a des rêves de souvenirs flous qu'elle a vécu mais dans sa tête, elle se souvient d'autres choses. Pendant ce temps, une fille humaine adoptée essaie de vivre le mieux possible avec ses amis et des contes de fées dans une famille qui la traite comme une servante.
1. Chapter 1

C'était seulement la veille que les fées d'hiver ont apporté l'hiver dans l'autre monde et tout le monde profitait déjà de vacances bien méritées et se préparait tout particulièrement pour la grande fête d'Hiver où toutes les fées se réunissent avant Noël pour concourir dans les batailles de boules de neige, de patin à glace, de bonhommes de neige et d'autres loisirs hivernaux.

En bas de la maison de sa sœur Cristalline, Clochette préparait avec elle une sorte de petit canon à boule de neige portable. « C'est bon Cristal, on a enfin fini ! » dit Clochette joyeusement.

« Tu en es vraiment sûre ? C'est le quatrième jour où tu essais de le faire fonctionner. » répondit Cristal en commençant à reculer quand sa sœur prend le mini canon. « Vraiment et je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner, il est parfait ! Tu peux régler la portée de tes boules de neige, à l'arrière tu as mécanisme qui récolte la neige et qui la met dans le canon, avec ça on va gagner c'est sûr ! » expliqua Clochette en admirant son invention.

Cristal se détourna pour se mettre sur le côté de Clochette et remarqua qu'une petite brindille restait coincée dans l'entrée du canon. « Clochette tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ton engin… »

« 3… »

« Clochette ! Arrête ! » Clochette n'entendit pas.

« 2… »

« Tu as une brindille coincée ! » Voyant que Clochette ne voulait pas écouter, elle se mit devant pour la stopper.

« 1… »

Noa, Ondine, Iridessa, Rosélia et Vidia étaient en train de rejoindre les deux sœurs quand elles entendirent une explosion.

« C'était quoi à votre avis ? » se questionna Ondine.

« Rien de bon en tout cas. » s'inquiéta Iridessa.

« C'est encore une de ses inventions qui va nous faire y passer évidemment.» dit sarcastiquement Vidia.

« Vidia ! » siffla Rosélia. « Nous ferions de voir si elle va bien. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les débarquèrent voyant Cristal essayant de calmer sa sœur et elles en rigolèrent. « Comme à chaque fois. » répliqua Noa.

« C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui ! » dit Clochette avec un ton de colère et de tristesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se réparer facilement ce n'est que l'arrière qui a explosé et ton remonteur de boule de neige est intacte. » rassura Cristal. « Salut, les filles ! Alors, vous êtes prêtes pour tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui on est toute prête, on va tout déchirer ! » s'enthousiasma Noa.

« Mais tu as oublié, on est contre, Sled, Spike, Slush, Neige, Shivrer et Harst. On va se retrouver sous une énorme pluie de boules de neige qui nous réduire en miette ! » découragea Vidia.

« Vidia ! » siffla Rosélia.

« Quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai raison. » continua Vidia.

« Noooon ! » cria Ondine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna les filles.

« J'avais oublié de le dire ! Il faut être huit et on est sept ! » répondit Ondine.

« C'est un problème. » réfléchit Cristal.

« On peut demander à quelqu'un d'autre de nous rejoindre ? Terence par exemple. » dit Iridessa.

« Impossible, il fait partie du groupe de Fée Gary comme d'autres gardien de poussière de fée. » expliqua Clochette.

« Il ne va pas leur faire porter un kilt j'espère ? » dit Vidia en ayant envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant.

« Eeeewk »

« J'ai une idée ! » dit Cristal avec joie, « On pourrait demander à la Reine Clarion ou à Lord Milori ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout, tout le monde est déjà dans un groupe et ça ne les dérange pas, souvenez-vous de la bataille d'eau géante lors des dernières préparations d'été. » dit Clochette en souriant à ce souvenir car toutes les fées avaient finies complétement trempées y compris la Reine et les ministres et seul le ministre du printemps, Hyacinth, n'avais pas supporté.

« Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont ? » questionna Rosélia.

« Je les vu plutôt quand je jouais avec les lapins que j'avais traversé, ils se promenaient. » se rappela Noa.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à les trouver alors. » dit Rosélia.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les filles les avaient trouvés. « Reine Clarion ! » appela Cristal.

« Lord Milori ! » appela une autre personne dont sa voix était familière. Ce n'était que Sled et ses amis de son groupe pour la bataille de boules de neige de tout à l'heure.

« Que voulez-vous ? » répondit Milori.

« On voudrait savoir si l'un de vous voudrait bien venir dans notre groupe pour participer à la bataille de boule de neige de tout à l'heure car il nous manque une personne ? » demanda Cristal.

« Nous aussi, on est sept au lieu de huit. » dit en même temps Sled.

« Vous pouvez le faire sept contre sept, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de supériorité numérique, je ne vois pas où est le problème. » répondit Milori étonné.

« Je savais que Arnest est très stricte au niveau de l'organisation, mais je veux bien participer avec un très grand plaisir et je crois que du coup tu ne peux pas refuser pour la parité. » dit Clarion souriante tout en fixant Milori.

« Hein ? Quoi et pourquoi ? » dit Milori, le prenant comme une obligation.

« Tout simplement que c'est la meilleure occasion de pouvoir enfin me venger de toi après toutes les fois où tu m'as eue avec toutes tes boules de neige que tu me lançais par surprise. » répliqua Clarion.

« Très bien, puisque tu me prends au défi je veux bien et évidemment je suis avec les fées d'hiver et tu sais qu'il y aura beaucoup de difficulté ! » taquina Milori.

« Parfait, on verra ce soir. »

Les filles ne pouvaient pas plus excitées à ce point pour savoir que leur match sera pétillant.

**Le soir même**

La bataille venait de commencer et les fées d'hiver se déchainaient déjà à en croire une guerre.

« Pourquoi on a voulu les défier en premier ! » cria Rosélia la tête entre ses mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin et on a réussi à éliminer une deux fées, on est en train de gagner ! Et tu l'auras ton rendez-vous ! » soulagea Noa.

Rosélia et Sled s'étaient pariés que si Rosélia gagnait, elle aurait un rendez-vous romantique des plus mémorables ou si c'est Sled, ce serait une journée sportive à travers la Forêt Blanche.

« Clochette je crois que c'est le moment de sortir ta botte secrète ! » appela Clarion à Clochette.

« Comment vous le savez ? » dit Clochette en se rapprochant.

« Cela m'aurait étonné que tu n'avais rien préparer pour cette occasion ! » plaisanta Clarion.

Excitée, Clochette se précipita vers son canon portable, se positionna et commença à tirer. Le groupe de Clochette prit l'avantage.

_« Maman ! Viens voir ce que j'ai fait ! C'est joli non ? » _entendit Clarion. Cette voix venait d'une petite fille qui était étrangement familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où cela provenait et de qui appartenait cette voix.

« Reine Clarion attention ! » cria Cristal.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de revenir à ses esprits qu'elle vit une dizaine de boules de neiges arriver droit sur elle. Elle se décala, brusquement mais juste à temps. Les fées des saisons chaudes avaient gagnées malgré la grande difficulté d'arriver à tenir.

« Alors comme ça on aime bien s'amuser ? Décidément tu ne changeras jamais, Clarion. » dit un homme dans le noir total.

« Maître ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous avez mis du temps à vous régénérer. » dit son serviteur.

« Déjà que tu étais absent durant la journée, de quoi veux-tu dire par que j'ai mis du temps ? J'ai dû mettre seulement quelques années à retrouver tous mes pouvoirs. » dit l'homme agacé.

« Un millier d'années à peu près. Mais le sort de manipulation de mémoire et de transformation ont toujours fonctionné. » parla le serviteur dans la crainte.

« QUOI ! C'est impossible ! La fille est au moins devenue humaine ? » cria l'homme.

« Elle a eu du temps à avoir un corps, cela fait seulement douze ans qu'elle en a un mais bizarrement, elle s'est transformée dans le corps d'une petite fille de l'âge équivalent à une humaine. Vous étiez trop faible quand vous l'aviez fait. » balbutia le serviteur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour tout! Toutes mes explications se trouvent sur ma page de profil si vous avez envie de savoir. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Depuis tout ce temps, voici le chapitre 2!**

* * *

« Enfin dehors ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter ces cours en particulier M. Kioudj! Toujours à corriger un élève, en particulier aujourd'hui, la pauvre Camilla, la cible du jour… En plus elle est très sensible. » dit une fille aux cheveux noirs tressés et un bonnet avec des yeux marrons comme des noisettes, sa tête rentrée au plus profond de son écharpe afin de se protéger du froid rude dû à sa grande frilosité, se nommant Julia.

« Tu me le fait pas dire ! On a bien passé presque le déjeuner à la calmer et à la détendre. En plus elle a eu le droit à sa première note catastrophique. On peut qu'avec elle, c'est toujours une mission de la rendre heureuse. » répondit une fille aux cheveux brun clair mi- longs un peu rebelles. « Tu te souviens le jour de la dissection ? »

« Oh oui ! On a même dû la sortir du bâtiment pour calmer sa crise de panique. Grâce à elle c'est sûr que l'on fera plus de dissection avec notre professeure actuelle. »

« Tu parles elle a bien failli s'évanouir tellement elle a eu une peur bleue ! Et j'imagine que tu me raccompagnes comme souvent ? »

« Evidemment, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque pour déposer les livres empruntés des deux dernières semaines, le dessous de ma planche de parquet était plein à craquer ! Et montre-toi un peu plus, on dirait un homme invisible portant des vêtements qui cherche à faire en sorte de ne pas être vu, en plus, il fait moins froid qu'hier quand même.» plaisanta-elle. « Samona a bien failli soulever cette planche mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'elle gonflait de temps à autre. » dit-elle en revenant au sérieux et sans dire qu'elle parlait de sa mère.

« Sophia, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Tu n'es pas censée être une sorte de souffre-douleur ou une servante à leur merci mais vivre comme tout le monde, tranquillement comme une fille … normale. » s'exclama Julia. « Et puis comment tu fais pour t'habiller si légèrement avec seulement un t-shirt et une veste! Il fait froid, il y a une grosse épaisseur de neige et tu te balades comme si on était encore en automne, enfin plus vers le début car cet automne était un peu froid cette année. »

« J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Depuis mes 6 ans, plutôt depuis que j'ai une famille, je n'ai pas spécialement de vêtements chauds, la première fois, j'ai voulu prendre une polaire à ma mère adoptive et je me suis prise trois claques dès qu'elle m'a vue. » Une larme de douleur s'échappa en se rappelant de ce moment.

« Je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas pu dire que tu en avais vraiment besoin, pour la nécessité d'éviter de mourir de froid ?, je suis bête, normalement elle le sait. Et tu aurais pu me demander je peux t'en prêter. Franchement, quand je pourrais te rendre service ? Il faut bien que ça change un peu, que pour une fois ce soit moi qui fasse quelque chose. » questionna Julia.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rendes service surtout que maintenant je supporte le froid. Au début, mes parents se montraient si sympathiques et Cyrielle avait bien envie de me connaître sauf que je suis en réalité sa poupée vivante lors de soirées. On peut dire que je regrette bien ces deux années à l'orphelinat. L'ambiance était joyeuse, la dame qui s'occupait de nous était si agréable. » pensa tristement Sophia.

« Ecoute, on n'est pas là pour ressasser le passé mais que tu profites de tes moments de liberté et de tranquillité ! » s'extasia sa meilleure amie en se mettant devant elle. « On ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que je gèle. »

« La Frileuse ! Voilà comment on devrait t'appeler ! » taquina Sophia.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je sais que c'est mon plus gros défaut mais pas à ce point-là. » se défendu Julia.

« C'est sûr, ton plus gros défaut est la curiosité. » continua-t-elle.

« Je te signale qu'on en serait pas là si je ne l'avais pas été. » fit remarquer sa meilleure amie.

**Quelques instants plus tard, à la bibliothèque.**

« Bonsoir, les filles. Oh Julia, n'exagère pas, le temps s'est radouci un peu et pourtant on dirait que l'on vient de te déterrer de la neige. » dit une femme à l'accueil.

« Pardon Maman mais il fait un froid de canard quand même malgré ce radoucissement. Je devrais plutôt rester travailler avec toi et me taper le rangement des livres au lieu d'aller à l'école mais au moins, je reste au chaud. » répliqua Julia en croisant les bras.

« Ah ah ! Malheureusement, on ne peut avoir la vie simple comme tu l'imagines ! » plaisanta Sophia. « Tenez Mme. Carnter, voici les livres que je dois vous rendre. » dit-elle en lui donnant sa petite pile de livres.

« Merci beaucoup, avec ça je peux finir mon inventaire. Je crois qu'il faut que je te donne une médaille pour le record de livres empruntés, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. De plus, tu devrais en emprunter un peu moins, tu tues ton dos à les transporter. Oh, Julia, reste pas planté là on dirait que tu deviens un glaçon ! » dit-elle en fixant sa fille bouche-bée.

« I-il fait b-bon mais j-j'ai le bout des d-doigts gelés… » essaya de parler Julia tout en coulant de plus en plus dans sa grosse écharpe.

« Terminez ce que vous avez à faire, je l'amène devant la cheminée. Il faudrait que tu portes une bouillote sur toi en continu. » suggéra Sophia en plaisantant un peu tout en aidant son amie à la diriger vers la porte qui menait à sa maison.

« Je n'en ai pas b-besoin… U-Un j-jour, je se- serait moins fri- frileuse. » bégaya Julia.

« Merci beaucoup. Je me demande ce qu'elle serait sans toi. » se rassura Mme Carnter. _« Comment ai-je fais pour avoir une fille avec tant de problèmes et … aussi frileuse. Chaque année c'est la même chose…» _pensa-t-elle, désespérée.

Sophia l'amena dans sa maison qui est juste à côté de la bibliothèque séparés par une porte. Elle posa son amie sur le canapé juste en face de la cheminée, alla chercher une couverture et prépara un chocolat chaud.

« Tu vas mieux mademoiselle le glaçon ? » souri Sophia.

« Oui mais j'aurais préféré un bon thé. » répondit Julia à son amie.

« Mais le chocolat est plus efficace pour se réchauffer et toi qui disait que je faisais des chocolats délicieux… Et c'est ma réputation à l'école en plus. » fit Sophia en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

« Quoi ! Non ! Non ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont extrêmement délicieux ! Et je pourrais en boire beaucoup des tiens ! » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je plaisantais ! Tu te fais toujours avoir ! »

« Mais ça peut toujours arriver de blesser quelqu'un ! »

« C'est bon je viens de finir ! Je vois que tu vas mieux Julia si vous vous chamailler comme ça ! » dit la mère de Julia, ravie en croisant ses bras.

Tout le monde était assis, discutait et rigolait dans une bonne humeur lorsque Julia se souvint d'une chose très importante.

« J'allais oublier ! Tu peux lui parler de notre merveilleuse idée s'il te plait. » s'excita-t-elle.

« Tu as bien fait de me le rappeler. J'ai une proposition très intéressante qui pourrait te plaire. » Commença Mme Carnter.

« S'il vous plaît, pas encore l'idée de me sauver avec les services sociaux, je vous l'ai déjà dit mille fois que j'aurais d'énormes problème avec ma famille adoptive quand ils seront au courant. » répliqua immédiatement Sophia.

« Oh non pas du tout ! Mais c'est vraiment merveilleux et tu pourras te reposer et en profiter ! » stoppa Julia pour éviter de retomber l'ambiance.

« Laquelle alors ? » se questionna-t-elle.

« Ce serait bien si … » débuta la mère de Julia.

« Si pouvait passer Noël avec nous ! Tu dormiras ici, tu ne feras rien à part d'avoir un vrai Noël ! Et tu auras même un cadeau ! » explosa de joie Julia.

Sophia était dans tous ses états. La joie, la surprise, la gêne et la tristesse. Elle serait plus qu'heureuse d'avoir un véritable Noël pour la première fois car à son orphelinat, il était fêté modestement mais c'était les seuls Noëls qu'elle avait eu. Depuis qu'elle a été adoptée, elle n'a plus jamais vu un véritable Noël. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était de préparer la fête avec les décorations, la cuisine, la table et préparer les tenues que vont porter son père, sa mère et surtout sa sœur. En ayant à peu près la même taille et la même corpulence, elle est servie de mannequin. La robe, les accessoires et les chaussures sont essayés sur elle sans oublier le passage par le maquillage.

« Julia, la prochaine retiens-toi voyons. » dit la mère de son amie.

« Pardon, je voulais absolument qu'elle soit au courant… Et j'en pouvais plus de me retenir ! »

« Ce serait fantastique mais vous ne faites pas diner avec votre famille ? » demanda Sophia.

« Dans notre famille, c'est toujours ennuyeux et puis c'est surtout on est tous très loin des uns des autres. » répondit Julia.

« En fait, c'est que l'on vit de manière individuel, loin de des autres membres de la famille. » expliqua Mme Carnter, « Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est juste qu'il y a eu des problèmes de famille il y a longtemps qui a rendu notre famille tel quel. Les autres familles le font réunis, ne te fais pas d'idée. »

« Non, je le vois très bien avec la mienne, de loin. Mais ce serait une joie de le faire avec vous. » rassura Sophia.

L'horloge sonnait déjà 18h quand Sophia remarqua qu'elle était très en retard. En s'excusant et en les remerciant, elle prit sa veste et sortit en courant et continua jusqu'à qu'elle vit son collier était au-dessus de ses vêtements, ce qui l'a rendue nostalgique. Elle le portait toujours sur elle car c'est la seule chose qui reste de sa véritable famille. Sophia avait 4 ans quand elle était à l'orphelinat. Mme Bissiart, la directrice de l'orphelinat l'a découverte non loin de l'orphelinat affaiblie et affamée. Tout ce que Sophia sait a été raconté par Mme Bissiart. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait dû subir un accident important qui l'aurait rendue amnésique. Nombre de fois où elle avait essayé de retrouver la mémoire mais tous ses essais ne fonctionnait pas. Tout ce qui restait était un magnifique collier en forme de goutte d'eau d'un bleu pâle transparent tenu par du métal sculpté soigneusement avec un S gravé.

_« J'arriverais à me souvenir de vous un jour et je vous retrouverais quoi qu'il arrive, que vous soyez morts ou vivants, j'en fais la promesse. » _pensa-t-elle avec un cœur lourd.

Sophia arriva dans une petite ruelle lugubre qui est un de ses meilleurs raccourcis pour rentrer. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un homme se cachait à moitié tapi dans l'ombre. Il lui attrapa le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Lâchez-moi ! » cria Sophia en tirant son bras.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans des coins pareille à cette heure-ci tu sais. Oh, tu as un magnifique collier, laisse-moi voir. » dit l'homme en serrant plus fort sur le bras pour ne pas être bloqué par sa victime.

Mais Sophia ne laissa pas faire. « Alors n'imaginé même pas ! » dit-elle avec un peu de douleur dans sa voix. Sentant l'adrénaline monter, elle repoussa l'autre bras de l'homme saisit celui qui tenait son autre bras et avec un peu d'élan lança l'homme par-dessus elle et est projeté à moitié contre le mur. Voyant son agresseur inconscient, Sophia en profita pour s'enfuir et rentra vite chez elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme se réveilla enfin. Il avait affreusement mal à son dos mais ne le montrait pas à cause de son immense satisfaction. _« Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! J'aurais pensé que ça prendrait plus de temps mais le plan avancera plus vite. Mon maître sera très content. » _pensa-t-il et disparu en un nuage de fumée.

Sophia franchit le seuil de sa maison essoufflée. Pensant pouvoir se décontracter avec ce qui s'est passé, elle retira immédiatement cette idée quand elle entendit sa mère hurler son nom depuis le salon. Elle dirigea assez lentement avec la crainte de savoir ce qui va se produire. Tuer ses tympans en écoutant sa mère adoptive les réprimandes envers elle.

« C'est à cet heure-ci que tu rentres ! Tu veux encore être restreint à l'espace de la maison pour bouger ? Qu'as-tu fais depuis ce temps ? Tu sais que c'est l'heure de mon thé !» commença Samona.

« Je suis restée avec une amie. » répondit seulement Sophia d'une petite en regardant le sol.

« Durant presque deux heures ! Dans ce cas pendant une semaine et demie tu resteras à la maison sans pourvoir sortir et tu as aussi intérêt… » fut-elle interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et c'était en fait Mme Carnter et sa fille qui se trouvait devant la porte.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » demanda la mère de Sophia avec un soupçon de colère restant de ce qui se passait précédemment.

« Bonsoir, je suis la mère de Julia, l'amie de Sophia. Je voulais vous demander si votre fille pouvait passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous ? » répondit calmement Mme Carnter.

Sophia se sentit tout de suite angoissé. Elle savait qu'elle aura le droit à des questions et qu'il y a un fort risque qu'elle refuse.

« Après tout, cette année ça ne se passe pas ici… Je veux bien. Passez la prendre après-demain. » répondit sèchement Samona.

« Parfait merci beaucoup et à après-demain alors. » dit la mère de Julia. Mais elle avait à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'est refermée.

« Tu as manigancé tout cela j'imagine ? Réponds ! » recommença sa mère comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Non, elles me l'avaient proposées seulement tout à l'heure. » répondit Sophia en s'inquiétant.

« Ça m'étonnerait fortement. Tu rentres très tard et ton amie et sa mère se présentent devant chez moi ! Et bizarrement peu de temps après ton retour, tu me prendrais pas pour une idiote ? » reprocha sa mère.

Sophia remarqua derrière la porte de la cuisine Cyrielle, sa sœur, qui observait la scène avec un grand sourire. Sophia a pris l'habitude car à chaque moment où sa mère adoptive lui faisait des reproches, elle était certaine de trouver sa sœur pas très loin pour y assister.

« Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! » insista-t-elle.

« Tu as de la chance que les fêtes se passent à l'extérieur cette année et nous allons partir manger dehors ce soir. Je voudrais que tu réarrange un peu la maison pendant notre absence. » dit Samona avec un mauvais ton léger.

Sophia fut plus que surprise que sa mère est restée plutôt calme mais elle ne resta pas sur cette réaction. Au contraire, elle pensait plutôt à la fin de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Manger dehors. Pour Sophia c'était un signe de liberté qui présentait à elle durant quelques heures. Sa famille partit peu de temps après. Elle rangea la maison rapidement, mangea vite fait et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur lit qui était du côté de sa fenêtre qui avait la vue sur un parc et sortit son carnet à dessin qu'elle a eu comme cadeau à son premier Noël et observa ses dessins.

Dedans, il y avait de nombreux dessins représentant le parc à différente saison. Ce qui avait de particulier était des points avec une légère traînée derrière, des fées.

_« Si seulement vous faisiez plus que des changements de saison ici… Vous êtes la seule chose merveilleuse que je vois et en plus je ne trouve rien sur vous à part diverses versions de légendes sur vous… » _pensa Sophia.

De retour dans le château lugubre, Daley se précipita dans une grande salle, plié en deux à cause de sa douleur au dos.

« Maître Blaster j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! » cria-t-il avec une résonnance qui emplit sa fierté.

« J'espère bien mon cher Daley, où sinon tu connais le châtiment avec tous tes échecs. » répondit Blaster, impassible.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé Sophia ! Elle a beaucoup changé mais je l'ai reconnu avec son collier. » dit Daley à son supérieur croyant qu'il sera enfin content de lui.

« Et où est-elle alors? » questionna son maître.

« Elle a réussi à se défendre et elle est partie sans que je puisses faire quelque chose… » répondit le serviteur en massant le dos.

« Idiot ! » répondit Blaster. Il lança un sort au larbin qui s'électrocuta. « Mais bon, cela aurait été moins drôle. Elle doit surement se poser des questions sur son passé et je crois que j'arriverais à la mettre de mon côté sans problèmes avec des réponses qui lui briseront son cœur. » trouva Blaster.

« Diabolique Monsieur ! Quand est-ce que l'on commence ? » dit Daley.

« Il ne faut pas aller trop vite voyons. Je veux que tu observes son quotidien et tu me feras un rapport tous les soirs. Dès que mes pouvoirs seront parfaitement fonctionnels, je prendrais la relève. » réfléchit le maître de l'obscurité.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, même en anglais, je le comprends. Et Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
